His Love, the Game – Quidditch
by Yingfa Dreamer
Summary: ... but then I fell in love with the game, the escape and freedom it brings and then soon enough, nothing else matters anymore. Until I find myself slowly falling... falling for him. The boy I never really knew became the boy who stole my heart.
1. Foreword

**His Love; the Game – Quidditch**

I. Foreword

I'm a muggleborn. Yes the ones in which lives on the borderline of the wizard world and that of the muggle world. I've never known to which world I truly belong and to this day that answer is still the same. As a little first year I was ignorant to many things, I was ignorant of the immense hatred those of purebloods have on us muggleborn… it was as though the very fact that we have magic running through our veins was a sin. As a first year the prejudice that existed was enough for me to withdraw myself, ashamed of what I was… a filth that did not belong in the wizard world... but if I did not belong in the wizard world would that mean I belong in the muggle world? Sadly no, Petunia, my dearest sister had clearly shown me that I did not belong in the muggle world either… her taunts and the looks in her eyes showed it all.

It wasn't till second year that I found a solution to my problems – Quidditch. It was the most popular game in the wizard world. Thus, began my trainings. To me the answer to all my problems lies within the game of Quidditch. If I could be a player in that game I would be accepted by those who were purebloods. People would love me if I score the way those players on the brooms played. It soon became an obsession, an obsession to get into the team; I had exactly a whole year to train before the tryouts next year. By the time third year comes I would change the way people think of me, I would be accepted by them. That was the goal I started in second year.

But by the time third year did come around I soon learned to let go of seeking acceptance. It was my friends who taught me that I didn't need to have others accept me, what I needed was to accept myself. At first it made no sense to me and so I got myself onto the team. I had always thought that by being on the team I would be loved and accepted but still there are those who have pure magic running through their veins that could not accept the fact that there are muggleborns in the wizard world. It soon became clear that no matter what I do there will always be people who won't accept me and so I learnt to let go and finally accept myself for who I am; a muggleborn living on the borderline of two worlds.

However, by then I had started to fall in love with the game. It became more than just a stepping stone to achieve acceptance, no it became more than that. It became my escape; because up high above the grounds and below the skies, where there is no boundary, no limit, I do not have to ask myself to which world I belong. No, up there I am free. It becomes a world where only I exist on my broom, and when I play the game, nothing matters anymore escape shotting the quaffle through the hoops. The rush and excitements will run through my blood and I can't help but think how free I am with nothing to worry about except to score and score only and thus, nothing could measure to the love I have for the game. Not even the love I have for my friends until… I guess this is where I take you back in time to tell you a story of a young girl who seek acceptance, who learn to overcome it and fall in love… to a boy who had been there all along but never actually being there as fate would have it…

I was young and naive, knew nothing of a world that promises me magic. I thought if I played the game, then I would belong... people will start to recognize me for a witch and not another muggleborn... but then I fell in love with the game, the escape and freedom it brings and then soon enough, nothing else matters anymore. Until I find myself slowly falling... falling for him. The boy I never really knew became the boy who stole my heart.

Yes, my name is Lily Evans. A muggleborn, who fell in love with a game called Quidditch only to find herself a pawn in the game of Fate…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. 

**Y.D:** This will mainly be based on Lily's p.o.v. Let me know does this have a chance okay (> .6)


	2. Ignorance

**His Love; the Game – Quidditch**

II. Ignorance

The absurdity of the idea struck me as insane. What ever can be so fascinating about a broomstick? Sure it's no normal broomstick but I really don't see how everyone seems so ensnared and excited about our first flying lesson.

"Lily! It's flying lessons, our first flying lesson! Do you know how cool that is?" my friend Anya, practically screamed into my ears as I express my lack of concern for a simple lesson on broomsticks.

Anya comes from a long line of wizards and witches, which means she's a pureblood. She virtually fills me in with all the stuff a witch should know. In fact she's one of the two best friends I have here at Hogwarts. She's the one that makes me feel good about myself, backing me up whenever I need moral support.

"I still don't see why everyone is so thrilled though?" I replied honestly. I guess being a muggleborn means I'm clueless to the trends and hits in the wizard world.

"Man I can't wait! Oh and Quidditch!" Anya continued to ramble on ignoring my lack of interest.

I was just eyeing the pillow to my right with great interest, wondering if I were to throw that right at her face will it shut her up but alas the opportunity slipped away just as it slips into mind, because my dear friend Anya was rescued by my other best friend June. Like always she's spotted with some sort of snack in one hand and a book in the other.

"What's this about Quidditch I hear? You do know that first years aren't allowed to try out for the team right?" June explained as she placed her book back into the gap in her bookcase. That it so June! When she comes back into the dorm, she'll put her books away but when she goes back out she'll randomly grab a book. Most of which are muggle books. You see, June is a half blood; her father is a wizard and her mother a muggle.

"I know and that sucks!" Anya pouted. You could see she's really worked up by it all. Anya is extremely energetic and hyper active yet there is grace and elegance to it, just like the sound of her name. When I first met her on the train to Hogwarts I thought I was in the presence of a Russian princess cause she sure the hell portrays herself as one. I was intimidated by her confidence and spirit.

Anya's the exotic beauty of our little trio; I've always been a little envious of her Russian blood. I bet it's what makes her skin seems to glow and her accent so rich. While June's the porcelain doll of our group. Her father's Chinese and her mother's Japanese and you could actually tell by just looking at her because for an Asian she's got quite striking features. Then there is me… redhead, green eyes with fair skin of the group. We're quite a sight considering the huge contrast between us but that's just what makes us unique.

"Alright Lillian what are you grinning about?" June asked as she raised an elegant brow at me while still biting off her snack. How this girl can eat and eat and not get fat is beyond me.

"Stop calling me Lillian! What sort of nickname is that anyway, it's longer than my actual name?" I'm serious June is all great and all, I mean she's the type of friend who tells you whether you look ridiculous in an outfit or points out that your crush is within miles ahead of you and that if you wish not to make a fool of yourself than you'll stop staring at him – openly. Yup she's the honest, straight to the point type of friend. While Anya's the type of friend who'll comfort you and be by your side to cheer you up, June's the type that'll seek out the reason why you're upset and give that person a lesson they'll never forget. I've got the best friends a girl can get, they balance each other out and that stabilises our friendship. However, June's got a nasty habit of giving people nicknames in which are actually longer than their actual name, hence the nickname – _Lillian_. It's not all that bad I guess, even Anya's got one and by the sound of her name you'll think she's really a princess – _Anastasia_. See? What did I tell you! I betcha, that somewhere along the line of Anya's family tree she's got royal blood. I guess it isn't all that bad, being given a nickname that is longer than your actual name but the thing is neither Anya nor I can come up with a good _long_ nickname for June. Seriously how the hell, are you to nickname that?

"Come on Lillian, you better get your arse off your bed and out the door, Anya wants to get there early." June spoke as she grabbed a random book off her shelve. See? What did I tell you? Reluctantly I dragged myself off my comfortable bed and follow her out. You've got to understand this, since June was the one who gave me the long nickname, she's the only one who could called me that and live. I would not; absolutely won't, allow anyone to call me that and live, not even Anya can pull it off

----------------------------------------

Okay I'll admit that flying wasn't so bad and yes I can see Anya giving me that smudge look on her face as she saw the joy that must be clearly written on my face. No way am I going to succumb myself to her 'I told you so' chants. No sireee, not happening at all.

"Lillllyyyyyyyy" she sang out and she flew closer. Hmmm I wonder if I turn over to my left and pretend I didn't hear her then maybe I could avoi- "Isn't flying just great?" Dammit! There's just no escaping her is there, I guess I'm just going to have to resign and accept my fate.

I gave her my famous death glare before replying in a monotone, "Yeah, it's great." She's still giving me her smudge looks, I just know I'm in for it, any minute now, just any minute now and she'll start her-

"I told you so!" Urgh! She did it! I knew she'll say it!

"Come off it Anastasia, why don't you go and bug Black? Didn't you say you wanted revenge?" Oh thank Merlin for June! She's an angel, a saint, a goddess in disguise; she's just rescued me from long hours of Anya's chants.

"Black?" You could practically see the wheels turning in Anya's head as she looked around her for her target. Upon laying her eyes on her target, "You know what June I think you're right, somebody needs to learn their lessons that it's not funny to parade a girl's whole wardrobe out for everyone to see." Oh no, you could see Anya's eyes go red and sparks flying off of her, yup it's safe to say I am so glad I'm not on her revenge list. Anya's a natural calm person who knows not to let her temper get the best of here but everyone got to let of a little steam once in a while right? Well that's where her revenge list comes in place and I really do pity them, and shall say a little small prayer for those who ever get landed on that list… they tend to always end up missing a part of their body… if they are lucky enough to escape that is.

Do you want to know why Anya wants revenge on Black? And where does a wardrobe comes in? Well you see, Anya has somehow, unluckily, though I'm not sure if it's the other way around now but oh well, as I was saying, Anya has somehow landed on Black and his friends prank list… okay, they sort of parade her closet down at the common room. It's not really that bad… have they not also left her undergarments for display too. Yup, Anya was thoroughly embarrassed and the whole Gryffindor boys now have a slight idea of what type of undergarments Anya wears.

Turning my attention back to my saviour, considering Anya has just gone off to Black's direction, attempting to kill him up in the sky, which for everyone's sake I hope she succeed. I shake my head in disbelief as I notice my so called saviour reading a book in one hand while controlling her broomstick with the other. Talk about multi-talented!

Just as I was about to rephrase all that I was thinking about her being an angel, a sain- "No Lillian, I'm not an angel send by Merlin to save you. I'm not a saint either and you know that or we can ask the last boy who had teased you about your red hair. Lastly I'm not a goddess in disguise, because if I was I would not be actually here learning all these crap!" Talk about mind reading. I swear I'll never get used to this or how she does it! And I don't care what she says; I'm sticking to my theories!

----------------------------------------

Okay so I did sort of had fun with the flying lessons, but I will never admit it to Anya. That's really the last thing I need, have her hoovering around me with her 'I told you so' beside we'll only draw unwanted attention from our fellow class and house mates. I was having a pretty good day I must say, and the feeling of flying ain't too bad, everything was going fine until while we were descending a Slytherins by the name of Severus decided to let me know what I was to their lot. "A filthy mudblood like you should go home, you don't belong here."

I swear it wasn't the word 'mudblood' that's hurting me… it's not! I mean it doesn't take a genius to understand what a mudblood means… I mean he practically spelled it out didn't he, a 'filth' that just doesn't belong, one who wasn't 'pure-blooded' and you know what? I think he might just be right! I know nothing of this world in which I just entered, I practically don't fit in at all, yet here I am descended from the sky with tears in my eyes. Oh Merlin. I better stop crying or else June and Anya will be worried. Why is it that I can't stop crying?

"Lillian?" Oh no, June is heading towards me, I should run, that way she wont know I'm crying… but why is it that my legs wont move… why is it betraying me, I can't let June find out what has just happened, she'll murder him! "Why the hell are you turning away from me Lillian? What is wrong?" She virtually demanded me. I swear I didn't mean to go weak, I didn't mean to get her on a wild rampage, but I couldn't help myself as I turned around to face her, tears staining my face. "Oh Merlin! All right, which little RUNT is it this time? I swear I'll make sure he'll never reproduce ever again!" June yelled out, by now I'm pretty sure we got both the Gryffindors and Slytherins focusing on us.

I should of know that if June's temper goes off and she's yelling out what she's going to do to whoever was unlucky to hurt her friend then Anya would be showing up not a second too long. "Lily? Oh girl what's wrong?" She embraces me as she spoke in that soothing tone of hers.

"Someone has the guts to make my friend cry and I'm not going to calm down until I do something about it." June was practically glaring at everyone on the field. Just great, we sort of created a fiasco while both house stood rooted, not daring to move in case they trigger June's temper.

"Lily please tell me what's wrong, I promise we'll make things right." Anya spoke, trying to coax me into telling her what happened. "And stop glaring at everyone June." Anya told June sternly yet June refuses to budge. The next thing I know I notice this tired tired looking boy coming our way, hmm I frankly remembering his last name was Lupin, a friend of Blacks. "Look, if you want the counter spell for your friend than that's going to have to wait! It is his punishme-" Anya spoke tiredly as she turns away from Lupin.

"Actually no, I'm not here for the counter spell." This line definitely caught Anya's attention.

"Well unless it's rather important I suggest you leave us _alone!_" June was stressing out the last word. You could tell she was rather annoyed since she's normally nice or at least makes an attempt to be nice to everyone.

"Actually it is." Amazing, Lupin isn't at least a bit fazed about being told off. "Do you mind if I talked to you?" He asked and I could clearly see the shocked look on June's face before it quickly turns into a cautious look.

"What is it?"

Yes. I am quite aware that this is all happening in front of both houses and that I am being mothered by Anya and people are giving me weird looks. I guess it's only fair, after all here is a girl with a tear stained face, which refuse to explain why she is crying. While one of her friends is sending out death threats and the other is trying to coax her into telling her what's wrong. I told you, we were a unique bunch! I may not be able to hear what Lupin is whispering in June's ear but I can tell it ain't something nice because June is literally going red and I think I can see steam coming out of her ears. Oh no, that's not a good sign…

"He said WHAT!" June screamed out and I am literally feeling sorry for Lupin since he is within whispering distance to her and she has just yelled out instead. Funny Lupin doesn't seem to mind, "Oh that's it! He can say goodbye to his manhood forever!" At her last statement I think I can see practically all the guys wince. Turning over to us she spoke a little softer than her yell. "Anya, take Lily back to the dorms, I'll be right back as soon as I deal with the information I've just received from Lupin."

Anya looks doubtful but nodded her head anyway and led me away from the field. I wonder… did Lupin hear Severus talk to me? But he can't of… he wasn't that close to us and Severus had whispered them.

----------------------------------------

Funny how with just a few words it has reduce me to tears and doubts. I should of known at the very moment that these tears will only fed them satisfaction, as Anya and I walked back to our common room I knew at the very moment that as much as I wanted to I didn't belong in this world… at least not fully. I should have known that nothing was perfect that there will always be someone or some people that would not like my existence here. I didn't think that the prejudice existed so strongly here at Hogwarts, I had thought that… maybe perhaps here I would belong but now I've woken up. I've been ignorant of the discrimination that exist, the hatred some purebloods have on us muggleborn… and this is the beginning of my withdrawal, where after standing right under the spot light, this muggleborn withdraws and becomes a wallflower, trying to find a place in which she belongs.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. 

**Y.D:** I thought it'll be a good idea for everyone to see how and why Lily begins to withdraw and confused about where she belongs. Also a quick info on her friends too. Review and let me know what you think _pretty please_!


	3. Obsession

**His Love; the Game – Quidditch**

III. Obsession

It's driving me insane! Here I am carrying three people's worth of notes and books, looking like an absolute nerd and where are the other two – my so called best friends? No where to be found.

This morning I woke up expecting them to still be in bed only to find them missing with only a note to me, and guess what it says? You'll never guess it; they wanted me to collect their books and notes! You see we were busy studying in the library last night, until the librarian kick us out so she could close up. Being so late and tired we left our belongings in the locked library; with the librarian's consent of course, planning to pick it up in the morning.

We were studying till late because June has finally decided to tell us her secret. Anya and I had our doubts, we knew there was something June was hiding from us but we had not expected her to tell us what ever it was. After all, everyone has their own secr- "Ouch!"

"Sorry, I'm running late and wasn't paying attention." A tired, nervous looking boy about my age spoke as he bent down to help me pick up my books. Great! I must look like a total nerd with the amount of notes and books I now have spread all over the hallway.

"Just go, I'll help pick up the books instead, if not you'll miss the tryouts." Another boy spoke out. Ah, so that's the reason for the rush and nervousness. Which could also explains the missing June's and Anya's whereabouts.

The boy who had bumped into me seems to hesitates a little before speaking, "you sure." Awaiting his friend's confirmation he turns back to me, "hey I'm really sorry for bumping into you but I really have to go. I'm really sorry."

"Ehhh… okay." What? It was all I could say, he looked like he was waiting for a response from me before he would go! Hey at least he got his response and started to dash away. As I turn back to continue picking up all of our notes I realise that the other boy was really helping me out. Since he seems not to mind about helping me out, I took the chance to study him. He looks extremely tired, exhausted perhaps from the run with his friend and he looks awfully familiar… I think he's from my house, which would explain why he looks familiar. It wasn't until a while I notice he was clutching onto June's notes. "Ehhh thanks." I spoke out as I laid my hand out to get his patch of notes.

"Oh, ah yes, here you are." He stumbles to get his words out before handing me June's notes. Once he handed me the notes he stood there staring at me. I felt like a guinea pig being experimented on, well I don't know if this is how they feel when people just stare at them but I'm guessing that if they have any feelings on it then it would be how I'm feeling right now. "You're Evans aren't you?"

Nah-dah, who else would I be if I wasn't, the Queen? Would be my normal reaction but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to feel sarcastic about the boy before me. "Yes I am." I spoke softly as the wallflower of me so often spoke before people who ain't June or Anya.

He seems to frown a little before making his point. "But on top of the notes it says Ju-"

"Yes I know. I'm only helping my friend pick up her notes too." I quickly cut in. "I really got to go." I spoke as I quickly walk off. As I was about to the turn the corner I took a quick look at him through the corners of my eyes. He seems to be trying to figure something out… could he… no he can't possibility know. There's no way he could have known, after all June's notes were written in Japanese.

----------------------------------------

I swear someone up there just doesn't like me at all! Which bloody idiot invented Quidditch! Stupid inventor, stupid Quidditch, stupid Anya and her obsession with Quidditch, stupid alarm clock, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Urgh! I want to go back to sleep! Can't someone turn the sun off? Okay I know that sounds utterly stupid and June has told me that many a times! Trust me; she thinks that I should know how stupid it sounds every time I say that in the morning. It's not sane! Who in their right mind of state would wake up so early on their day offs for Quidditch?

"Lily! Hurry up we need to get going!" Anya that's who! Urgh! There must be a way to stop this… this… sin! Waking up at ungodly hours for a game is not right!

----------------------------------------

Apparently, the whole Gryffindor house wakes up at ungodly hours for a game, I guess I'm the only one who thinks that day offs should only involve sleep in. In the midst of the event I seemed to be missing my other best friend – June.

"Anya where is June?" I decided to express my concern to my hyperactive best friend who can't seem to stay put in her chair. I should have known that I would not get a word out from her since she seems to be in a heated conversation with that cute looking boy next to her about Quidditch. So instead of waiting for eternity to receive an answer I decided to go look for June myself, beside if I'm not seeing wrong which I shouldn't be, that cute boy she's chatting to seems to be interested in her, but then again we are only in second year.

----------------------------------------

Now the only place you absolutely must look first when you think about looking for June is the library. Ever since she told us that secret of hers you'll definitely be able to find her in the library. June's actually quite strong and courageous, a true Gryffindor! June comes from a traditional family with both the Chinese and Japanese traditions intertwine, which means she's extremely respectful to her elders, I think this is the reason why my parents love her so much. Mind you though, as much as my parents love June since they believe that June's respectfulness will influence me they absolutely love Anya for her etiquettes, especially since Anya believes strongly that I should know proper etiquettes.

Hmmm, let's see now… June should be either at the library at this hour or out on the field meditating. Yup you heard right! June's father got her learning tae kwon do while her mother got her learning kendo when she was only five and as the years go by she was suppose to choose one in which she believes suited her and being June as she is, she continued both, saying that both had it's good qualities and that she couldn't just drop one. She totally loves the way it discipline the mind, I've only really ever watched her practice once and that was for kendo. Although I know utterly nothing about the art I could not deny how beautiful and graceful she looked with complete concentration, even with half closed eyes her steps were like a trance, a dance… a dance with nature was what ran through my mind that moment before I fell asleep on the side that early morning.

"Stupid mudblood, your stupidity amazes me sometimes!" I know that voice; there is no way I can ever forget that voice as I whipped my head around, there stood him. The one, who taught me a lesson last year, the one who told me clearly what I was. Severus Snape.

"I-i-i…" I couldn't get a word out, I just stood there stuttering like a fool/

"Move aside filth! You're blocking the path!" As if on instinct my body moved on it own… I don't know how to explain it but it didn't felt like my body was my own as it moved towards the wall. "Hmph" he smirked. "You are really pathetic." As he walked by I couldn't help but feel he was right. I wasn't like June who was courageous and wouldn't think twice nor hesitate to protect and defend and neither was I like Anya who could turn a deaf ear to the gossips about her and her family's fortune, not letting them affect her happiness. "You know Evans," I turned my head to face Severus as he was about to turn the corner. "You'll never belong…" those words cut right through me as I collapse to the ground with the image of him smirking as he turn the corner and those words haunting me like a song that never ends.

Was there really no where I belong… Petunia has been more cold lately… last I went back home I couldn't talk to her… it was as though she was avoiding me, not wanting more than two word conversations with me at all. It was as though to her I no longer exist… does she really hate me that much? What did I do wrong? I can't help it if I was born this way; I never asked to be a witch, a muggleborn. Why can't anyone understand that?

"Lily?" June called out to me. I must look really bad seating here on the floor like an idiot. "What's wrong, why are you seating on the ground… did someone hurt you? Who is it!" Trust June to blow things bigger than it is but… it feels good to have someone care about you doesn't it.

"Nothing's wrong! I just got tired looking for you that's' all. OH! That's right, we have to get back to the great hall, Anya's going to give us hell if we don't show up and go to watch the game." I steered the conversation away as I dragged the tired and exhausted June to the great hall. I know that she doesn't believe me completely but as usual she knows when to push for an answer and when it's best to leave it alone.

Even though it was a soft whisper I could hear her words, "it may not be now… but one day you'll be the brightest firefly for someone…"

----------------------------------------

November is so delightful I could feel the soft breezes as they swept by. "Wow, it's like the whole school is here, look even Professor Dumbledore's making an appearance." Anya who was seating next to me, raised her elegant brow at me.

"Lily, this is Quidditch of course everyone's going to be here, even the headmaster himself." Okay I get it, no need to use that tone that parent's do to tell their children as though they have explained it a thousand times before.

June just smiled at us as she placed her bag to the side, "tell me again, why you didn't tryout for the team Anastasia?" this caught my attention, now that you think of it remember earlier on in the year that they had ditched me to go to the tryouts, I had thought Anya the Quidditch frantic would join but it had seemed she didn't.

You could see Anya frowning as she looks away. "There is no way in hell will I let someone tell me what to do!" Ahhh that is so Anya! She can't take orders well, the only people beside her family that can order her around is perhaps the teachers, and that's only if the order is reasonable if not than you've messed with the wrong girl.

"You'll need this." June handed me a binocular. I took it and looked at it confusedly until I notice the players step out onto the field and realised that they really were tiny.

"Oh this is going to be so good it's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw! This will be a good game since Ravenclaw are smart they'll use strategy while Gryffindor is brave they wont back down." Anya started sprouting her logics as we watch the referee blow the whistle and the players took off.

Gryffindor… brave… wont back down huh? Why was I placed in Gryffindor to begin with… suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning around I could see it belongs to June but her eyes were staring into the sky. "Forget everything and just enjoy the show." She turns towards me and smile.

I smiled back, she was right, right now I shouldn't think about what's been bothering me, and instead I should enjoy this with my friends.

"And look at them go! Would you look at that! Mitzurgy passes the quaffle to Potter who then passes it to Keya who scores! Ten points to Gryffindor." I pay my attention to the female voice that was doing the commentary for this match. I watched with amazement as the crowd cheered with excitement and couldn't help but feel excited myself. "Gryffindor seems to be struggling against Ravenclaw's formation. Trust the smart Ravenclaw's to think of a strategy for every situati- what's this, it would seem the Gryffindor are planning to play this game based on… instinct! Look at them go! Mitzurgy's got the Quaffle and she's… going full speed ahead, is she planning to score solo? Looks like she is! Morris from Ravenclaw smoothly hits the Bludger and now Ravenclaw has the Quaffle thanks to Morris. Bad luck Mitzurgy! What's this? Potter intercepts Cant, now Potter's got the Quaffle, nice move for a second year who passes it to Keya, whom dodges a Bludger aimed his way, and yes he SCORES!" I never thought the game could be this exciting, I wonder… how it feels to be up there. Closing my eyes I tried to imagine how it would feel to feel the excitement and rush, they all look like they are having a blast with smiles on their faces.

"What's this? It would seem the Ravenclaw's seeker; Elyer has seen the Snitch, could it be? He's making a dive for it, Gryffindor's seeker Delanore is going right after him. Delanore is a lot smaller than Elyer, would she be able to use her size to win this?" I can't believe it, I was seating at the edge of my seat not daring to blink as I watch our Seeker stretch out her hands and grasp a glimmering object into her hands. Everyone was quiet as they watch her flew back down the pitch. "S-she caught it! Delanore has caught the Snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" the crowd roared at the enactment and I could see the team all landing. They were all laughing and cheering at their victory.

"We won! We won! We won!" Anya started to sing as she got up and start pulling me up with her. I couldn't help it I joined in with her laughter as June just grinned at us.

----------------------------------------

It's amazing how the pitch can be so crowded and loud when the whole school was out here, but now that everyone has retrieve back into their common rooms the pitch has became so peaceful. Standing at the top of the stand I let the cold breeze run its hand through my hair. I wonder if this is how it feels when you're up their flying really fast.

"Lily?" I could hear Anya's voice, opening my eyes I can see her and June at the bottom of the stands. I just smiled at them and took a seat as they made their way up. We all sat down and enjoy the cool breeze and peacefulness. "It was a great game wasn't it."

"Yes… yes it was." I replied. Remembering the game and the excitement and the way the people cheered, I stood up. "I want to try it." I spoke loud enough for them to hear as I spread my arms out like a bird. "I want to know what it feels like to be up there as long as I can." I smiled as the wind careless me. "I want to know what it's like to be as free as the birds in the sky." I pointed to the birds above. Turning around to face them I told them exactly what I want to do, "I wanna play Quidditch!"

----------------------------------------

My friends smiled at me, and thus began my training, my obsession. From the very first game of Quidditch I set my mind to play it. I want to be accepted. I want everyone to accept this muggleborn who is still lost. My training began with Anya being my coach and June my researcher plus my teacher. With four simple words I alter my life and dragged my best friends into a world in which revolve around a game.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot. 

**Y.D:** Eh! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated because I've been working and studying and also trying to do some research on James and Lily. I didn't know what I was looking for was so hard to find. I remember reading or was it watching a part where Hermione drags Harry and Ron to the trophies cabinet and shows Harry a trophy with his father's name on it can someone tell me whether it was from the book or the movies please! Also I hope you all like this chapter. This is Lily's second year where you learn more of her friends and also what set her mind to play. Please kindy review! And I would love to thanks those who have reviewed! Thank you so much!


End file.
